new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Final Strand
Final Strand Refers to the Iconic event between Former FOXHOUND unit members; Maoyuu Maou, Cervantes, and Pebbles. Beginning It all started Summer of 2016 in August when Motherbase was attacked by Sliders. ''"The Anti-Air picked up 5 unidentified Air Craft floating around in circles. they ARENT from USA, Not Soviet Union, NOT German Aircraft, NOT anything I've ever seen before. Where it comes from? I have no clue. Someone round up soldiers to get on the anti-Air guns and make sure they DO NOT land! I have no clue what we could be up against!" ''- Cookie After a epidemic Battle against the drones, Sammy went into details what they are. it became Cookie's and Angie's mission to find out where did they come from. After examining piles of destroyed parts of the Sliders, Cookie found out they belong to a Faction known as NO Alert. Fuel Events During the Side Ops mission known as "Fangs". A strange unknown harrier has been spotted by bowtie. This was used as a method of distraction so that Cervantes could grab the "Eternal Life Syringe"Not only that, Cervantes obtained the Medusa head from the basement.The Medusa head went to fund NO Alert Faction deal. The Syringe went to Ultratech in exchange for partnership. During Preparations, Cervantes left Ronnie in control of the funds until he got back from closing the deal on UAC involvement. 40% of the money was supposed to go to Cyber genetic Project Dummy ICBM Site (Missiles!) a contact just got word that the PF force called "No Alert" just gain control of Denel Overberg Test Range in South Africa. This contact ended up being Cervantes telling Hailey about the Nuclear Facility. She goes investigates to find out it's just a Dummy Nuclear Warhead site. The main purpose was for Naomi to sneak around long enough for her to hear about the new leader of NO Alert being under new leader management under a person named "Mao" This caused Mao to flip her shit when she found out. The reason Cervantes ratted her out was not only did she went ahead and not fund the Project he wanted, But when they started to work on their Phantom Project, which was originally his design, she started bragging about how it's hers. Gears During their efforts to improve FOXHOUND, the two eventually had two different visions with two different plans. They eventually got in the way of both of their plans. At the same time, their leader Seven, has gone AWOL. No one to guide them in how to correctly handle the situation, the two split apart in separate parts of FOXHOUND. Leaving Pebbles, Will, Lloyd in the middle to decide who is right. Eventually Seven came back with a brand new "Idea" to bring in an Ai System to replace leadership known as T.A.K.S. This triggered Ronnie even more to the point that made her go rouge. She Left FOXHOUND to go solo with her new Faction, Her new funds, and all her work, leaving Cervantes nothing.